Angel
by duncancourtneylover
Summary: The reality TV show named Angel tells the story of Angelica Price and what happens to her when she goes shopping at a Nike store then loses her purse.
1. Shopping

"Hey, you! Yeah you! I need some help. I have no idea who I should go with at all. I need to go home but I have no idea where home is? Is home with the guy that I love and met about a year ago? Or is home with the guy that got me pregnant at age thirteen that I might still love? Can you figure out my fate? Let me tell you what happen about a year ago to help you with the problem. My future is in your hands.

-Angelica Price

"Lets go, Veronica!" I said. My best friend, Veronica, and I were going shopping at the Outlet Mall for fun. "I just can't leave this rare gold lining Louis voutone purse!" Veronica pleaded. "Girl, we can get that purse another time." I said. "Let's go to Nike. I need new gym shoes for running." "No, not yet we need to go to Aéropostale. My jackets are worn down, my shirts are too small, my pants are too wide, and… I need more panties, Angel." she said. My name is Angelica but my friends call me Angel. Veronica and I are one of the most popular and richest teenagers in the upper-east side. "Sure, but after Aéropostale, we go to Nike. Okay?" I said. "Okay, Okay" said Veronica. We went to Aéropostale then went straight to Nike.

"Veronica, should I get the gel padding or the regular padding? I asked. "Girl, with all the running you be doing on the weekends, you are going to need the gel padding." she stated. "Thanks. OH, look at those and these. You know, Veronica it's pointless if I should get one pair of Nikes. I think I should at least get those and these and also those and maybe these too. We got enough money. We're loaded. Come on." I said.

**Hoped you liked the first chapter. It might be a little boring,but the second one is awesome. I get to meet HIM!**


	2. meeting him

**_Last time on Angel_**

**_We introduced Angelica Price and her best friend,Veronica,shopping how their sisterly bond is._**

**_On this episode of Angel_**

**_Veronica and Angelica went to Nike when Angelica meets a man she falls for even if what she does can affect that._**

"I'll take that person whose next." said the clerk. I walked over and slammed the nine boxes of Nikes on the table. "These all yours?" the clerk asked. "Yeah, mine, why?" I asked offended. "No reason." He said. "That will be $475.85." "Let me get my purse. Oh hell no, Veronica where is my purse?" I asked. "I don't know. I don't have it." She said. "Excuse me, Miss. Is this your purse?" said a man. It was a man that had long hair. This man was very tall. He also had some nice tattoos down his right arm. He also had a nice trimmed beard. He was peachy and very dreamy. This man was sexy. "Yeah, where you find it?" I said starring into his gray eyes. "Over in the gymshoes aisle." He said. He had really strong muscles and really tight biceps. "Thanks well see you around. "You too! He said.

The man was walked out of Nike with his other friends. "Come on, Jimmy. You guys take too long." He said. "Why can't I just hang with my girl? You know what? You need a girlfriend, Roman." Jimmy said. I can't have a girlfriend. Not in this business. We travel too much. I can't meet, sit down with, and talk with a girl." He said. "So if we did have the time, what type of girl are you looking for, Roman?" Naomi asked. "Okay, but if I tell you guys, y'all can't be setting me up with a hoe?" Roman declared. "Yeah, Yeah. Sure." they both answered. "Okay. I like girls who are cute, passionate, caring, humble, sweet, and a freak in the bed." Roman replied proudly. "That's whats up, bra. I'm proud of you." Jimmy said. "Y'all both idiots." Naomi said. "Don't be like that, babe! I love you!" Jimmy said. "Yeah, Yeah." She said.

On the other side of town, Veronica and I were talking about the man in the Nike store. "So did you get the guy number?" Veronica asked. "Uhh, no." I answered. "Uhh, WHY?" she said copying me. "I just couldn't. He had some really dreamy eyes. They were pools of chocolate, just waiting for me to dive in." I said staring off into space. "Angle, Angle! Snap out of it."Veronica said snapping her fingers in my face. I got out of my trance. "Everything I taught you was just a waste of my breath." "You were supposed to snag the number, go on a date, and do him in bed." We both said together. That is what a true slut is supposed to do. Veronica is the number one slut that I truly know and that is proud of it. That is why she is my #1 best friend. We're both sluts but I'm not really proud of it. "Sometimes we find people that are too hard to take, Veronica." I said. "It's okay this time. But if you find an ugly ass motherfucker, you better snag his number." Veronica said yelling. "I wouldn't be caught dead fucking an ugly ass motherfucker." I said looking at her crazy. "That's true. Come on, let's go home." She said resting her elbow on my shoulder.

**_Next time on Angel_**

**_Angel gets tickets to WWE she's there, she sees the person she has been thinking for the past couple days._**


	3. Smackdown

In this episode of Angel

Angelica wins tickets to WWE Smackdown and she meets someone she never thought she'll meet again.

After dropping off Veronica at her rustic cabin, I decided to go home after a long day of shopping. On the radio, they were playing a game called Smarter than a smartphone. "We've been doing a lot of research about this topic, and we have a very surprising answer. The question is about 80% of parents forget this on Christmas Day? The prize is 4 free tickets to Friday night Smackdown. " the radio host announced. "I think I know the answer. I'm gonna call in." I said. "Hello and welcome to Smarter than a smartphone. What's the answer?"he said in a preppy voice. "Is it batteries?"I asked."Yes, you are correct. You just won 4 tickets to Friday night Smackdown. Congratulations!" he said."Yeah,I got tickets to Smackdown. Hey what should I wear? I figure that out later. Yay!"I said.

On Friday night, Me, Veronica, and a couple other friends went to our V.I.P seats at Manhattan Center."Come on, our seats are down here."I said. "Angel, you might meet your ex boyfriend tonight, Jimmy. " Veronica said teasingly. "Veronica, don't say that. You know Jimmy and I aren't on speaking terms. Now, shush. The show is about to start."I said getting irritated. The show started on the big screen with a group called The Shield and you wouldn't believe who was in the group. "What the hell."I said said in surprise. "Isn't that the guy from Nike?", Veronica asked. I just nodded because I was surprised. Then John Cena, Big E Langston, and Mark Henry came out and went into the ring. They started capping on The Shield talking about how they hid behind each other so they won't lose each week. Then The Shield came down the stairs, my side of the stairs. He was walking down the stairs when he stopped and noticed me."Girl from Nike, right?" he asked. I just nodded."Meet me at the very end of the show, okay?"he said."Yeah, Sure.", I said still surprised. Then he just kept on going towards the ring. Roman got the microphone and threw it at John Cena's head. They started to fight. I was really only watching Roman. What was I going to say, what I was going to do.

At the end of the show, I walked down the empty stadium toward the ring that Roman was already in."Nike then here. You're just everywhere aren't you? So you miss me?"he asked. "Miss you. I don't know." I said walking around the ring. "What? You wrestle?"he asked. "No. Its just..."I said hesitating. "It's just what?"he said holding my hand. "Its just my ex boyfriend brought me here for a date once."I answered."Oh. You see him tonight?"he asked. "Yeah, I didn't want to though."I said looking at the floor. "So you need a ride home?"he asked. "No but I can get your number though."I said smiling at him."Here."he said as he was getting some paper and writing it down."You got a really pretty smile."he said."Thanks. See you around,Reigns."I said while getting out the ring."Like the view . Hey, what is your name?"he said chuckling."Angelica but friends call me Angel."I yelled from the middle of the stairs."Angelica." he said softly.

On the next episode of Angel

Roman calls Angelica to go on their first date and things happen.

Author's note

I just wanted to thank you for reading Angel. I care so much that you are reading my story. That's all I really wanted to say. Also please review. I would take negative and positive reviews. I just want to hear what you think about it. Thanks!

-duncancourtneylover


	4. Roman party

**_Author's note_**

**_I want to try a different dialogue style so I'm using it in this next chapter. Comment if you like it or not. Thanks!_**

**_-_**duncancourtneylover

**_In this episode of Angel_**

**_Angelica and Roman have their first date at a "Roman Party" and things happen. _**

The next day, I called Veronica and told her about Roman and getting his number.

Veronica: Good job, Girl. So did you call him?

Me: Um, no!

Veronica: Um, why?

Me: Because, I don't want to make myself feel desperate.

Veronica: Girl, you are…

Me: I got to go Roman is calling me.

Veronica: Bye, Angel. And act flirty.

Me: Kay. Bye!

_I hung up on Veronica and took Roman's call._

Me: Hey!

Roman: Um, Angelica. I host parties called "Roman party" and I would love it if you could come?

Me: I'll come to your "Roman party", Roman. I think it will be fun!

Roman: Woah, I really thought you were going to say no. Man.

Me: Were you really scared?

Roman: Uh…

_Then Roman had hung up on me._

Veronica and I wanted to go to Cinderella to buy a dress for Roman's party but instead we went to Price. I got the perfect dress there. It was a long pink dress. (If you wanted to see the dress, look up prom pink dresses on Google images. Then go to the first row and second to the last of that row. It is a long pink fluffy dress.) I waited for Roman to pick me up and finally the doorbell rang. I opened the door and seen Roman in a tuxedo and had a bouquet of flowers.

Roman: Wow, you look, Wow!

Me: You don't look bad yourself.

I got in his hummer and left for the party. When I got there, there were tons of people from WWE. I felt different but everybody knew me. My mom was an amazing fashion designer.

Roman: So, how is the party?

Me: Good, it's one of the best parties in the city and it's even better in person.

Roman: So, tell me. How is it like to be in your mother's footsteps?

Me: It's complicated, like she wants her business to be successful so I have to become a model in her next fashion show. I don't feel like a model. I mean for real, look at me?

Roman: Angelica, don't say that. Your mom is right. You do have what it takes to be a model and have a successful business. I know you have what it takes.

I seen that look before. Him starring deeply into me. He wanted to have sex and I wasn't going to stop it, so we started kissing. I stopped and showed him to an empty room. The rest was night. A noisy night.

The next morning, I woke up sleeping next to Roman. Apparently, we had sex because first, I felt fresh and new. Second, Roman is all smiles. Roman was grinning hard. Third, I'm naked. Fourth, I smell like sex.

Roman: Good morning beautiful.

Me: Hey!

Roman: Um, A Veronica called at 9:30.

Me: Shit, I was supposed to meet her. Oh well, she can wait.

Roman: Nah Go! Just meet me at Cher Brulee at 6 p.m. There is someone I want you to meet .

Me: Bye.

Roman: Bye.


	5. Jimmy

I walked in and met Roman at Cher Brulee. The night was perfect and the place was empty. Roman made the Cher Brulee a private area. That's so sweet. During that date, I found out alot. Roman is 18. His birthday is May 25. His apart of a very important WWE Somoan family. And his favorite color is black which isn't surprising to me at all. I knew more about him now than in bed and I knew alot then. But I was still anxious about who the mystery person is .

Me: So is that mystery person coming?

Roman: Calm down. He'll be here.

So it is a guy. 'Cause at first, I thought it was a woman.

?: Hello, Angel.

I was devasted when I seen him.

Me: Jimmy?!

Roman: You know each other?

Me: I got to go! Can you walk me out?

Roman: Um..Yeah, Sure.

Yesterday was really bad for me. I seen my ex-boyfriend which is the main and the only reason I had a bad day. It was about two in afternoon when Roman called me. He must realy like me even if I walked out in the middle of our date, so of course I picked up the phone.

Me: Hey, babe!

Jimmy: Hi to you too, Angel.

Me: Jimmy? Why are you calling me? With Roman's phone? Where's Roman?

Jimmy: Calm down, babe. I want to ask you out to dinner at my house.

Me: First, I'm going out with your cousin and second, I don't really like you.

Jimmy: First, Anymore. You don't like me anymore. But I know you still love me. And second, I don't really think you have... I got to go, Roman is getting out the shower. I'l call you personally at 6 and you better answer!


End file.
